Seen in the Act
Map |faction = Thieves Guild |type = |id = o0a0al00 }} Seen in the Act is a Thieves Guild quest available in . Having committed a small number of "unapproved" criminal acts in the Iliac Bay, the Agent is offered the chance to join the Thieves Guild, if they can steal a small object of clothing. Background Having committed a number of petty crimes, either through pickpocketing or picking the locks on doors, the Agent receives an anonymous note inviting them to join the Thieves Guild. Objectives *Successfully pickpocket ten people and/or pick a random number of locked doors. *Take delivery of a letter. *Journey to the town identified in the letter. **Gain entry to the specified building and steal the item mentioned. **Escape the building, with or without slaying the owner. *Journey to the town mentioned in the note stashed with the item. **Speak with the Thieves Guild contact before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After a small period of time living in the Iliac Bay, the Agent may turn their hand to petty crime, either through breaking locks or pickpocketing the various inhabitants of the Bay. After successfully pickpocketing ten victims, or smashing through a random number of locked doors, the Agent will receive a letter, delivered by a one-eyed beggar. This letter will reveal that the Thieves Guild have seen the Agent "in the act," and demand that they either "join the guild or fact the consequences." Guild Guidance The letter will offer the Agent a simple task to complete should they wish to join the Guild. This task requires that a specific piece of clothing must be stolen from a building in a town in the same region as that which the letter was delivered. Beyond that, the letter reveals nothing other than the time limit. With that the Agent must head to the town mentioned, find the building and enter, potentially having to lock-pick or smash through the door. Inside, the Agent will find the piece of cloth hidden in a pile of loot somewhere within, and will receive a notification informing them of a note that fell out of the clothing, which reveals the location of the Thieves Guild contact. However, the Agent may first have to deal with the owner of the item, who will randomly spawn at some point after the Agent has entered the house, exclaiming: "Thief! I'll teach you to steal from a wizard. It will be a lesson you won't soon forget!" The Agent must hence escape the building and head to the town specified in the note, regardless of whether they slay the owner or not. Once there, the Agent must find the contact and speak with them before the time limit expires to complete the quest and join the Guild. Rewards The contact from the Guild will officially welcome the Agent to the Thieves Guild, who will also hand them a random dungeon map for successfully completing the quest. The contact also states that the Agent should be given "a gold piece" for the "worthless piece of trash" that they stole, although this is not handed over in exchange for the cloth. Furthermore, there are no reputation changes should the Agent successfully complete the quest. In contrast, should the Agent fail the quest, either by ignoring the original letter or failing to speak with the contact before the time limit expires, they will receive the following changes to reputation: Journal Trivia *NPCs do not have any specific dialogue related to this quest. Bugs * The Agent is not handed the 1 reward for completing the quest. * This quest will cause the game to crash if it is attempted on the isle of Cybiades, as the region lacks any towns. Category:Daggerfall: Thieves Guild Quests